Incendia
by Scroll-of-Passion
Summary: Prince Dean Winchester of the dragon kingdom thinks his life is planned out for him. But, all that changes when he and Sam ditch their father's hunt and he meets a strange man in the tavern.
1. The Hunt

**The Hunt**

"Sire? Sire, you must wake up. Your father already waits for you, and it'll be on my head if you're late again."

Dean Winchester raised his head slowly. Green eyes stared hard at the young servant who had- against all odds- managed to retain his position in the prince's staff, "And why should I care if my father punishes you?"

The servant offered a small grin, thoroughly use to the prince's cold ways and took comfort in the thought that he was generally all talk, "Because the king knows you and will have some form of punishment ready for you if you keep him waiting again."

Dean narrowed his eyes slightly and the servant strained to hold his glare. But, finally, finally, Dean sighed in resignation and pulled himself off of his large bed, "I hope you've packed my things, Crowley. If I'm late because of you, my father's punishment isn't the one you'll need to worry about."

The servant visibly gulped, and was flooded with relief when he remember that he had decided to take the time to pack the previous night. The prince cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow expectantly and Crowley jumped forward to snag the clothes he had picked for Dean to wear today.

Dean was quick to change into the hide colored leggings and matching tunic as Crowley double checked the prince's pack to ensure nothing was missing.

With the prince's pack strung over his shoulder and his weapons in hand, the servant trailed after the prince as they hurried to the front of the castle where the king was impatiently waiting.

"Sammy?" Dean was shocked to see his younger brother waiting on top of his horse, "What're you doing here? I thought you weren't hunting anymore..."

Sam gave his brother a look, "Dad disagreed," he grumbled dryly.

"Come on, boys. Let's move out!" King John snapped from where he waited with a handful of his advisers and his guards.

"What are Alistair and Gordon doing here?" Dean demanded and was met with a shrug by the younger prince.

"I don't know. Dad likes them."

Dean gave his brother the same annoyed one he'd received moments before, "I know that," he snapped, "But, they're pigs. Why is dad so blind to that?"

Sam didn't know what to say, and he was fairly sure that question was suppose to be rhetoric, so he simply looked ahead at their convoy as the king lead the group down the main road through the citadel.

Sam led his horse forward slowly, allowing himself to fall to the back of the group, "Dean," he hissed.

The elder brother caught his sibling's gaze and dropped back to fall in line with him, "What is it, Sammy?"

"I don't want to hunt," Sam gave him a quick glance, "Let's circle back to the town. Dad won't notice."

"Yes, he will, Sam. And I'm already in the dog house."

Sam smirked, "Aww, is someone afraid to upset their daddy?"

"No!" Dean bristled, "I'll go."

The younger prince said nothing as he chuckled and gradually slowed his horseflesh a stop, "Do you think we're far enough away yet?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah. Dad's preoccupied with the hunt. It'll be a while before he notices we're missing."

Sam grinned and turned his horse back towards the citadel, "Well,  
come on then!" He called over his shoulder as he coaxed his horse into a gallop.

Dean groaned internally and cast a quick flange back to where his father had disappeared. John was sure to give Dean a beating this time, but he wouldn't abandon his baby brother to wonder the citadel alone. Who know what kind of freaks would attack the young prince?

Dean made quick work of catching up to Sam and the two raced back through the gate, nearly plowing through the peasants that walked there. The pair offered a quick sorry over their shoulders as they slowed and took the familiar root to the tavern.

"Dean, this is not what I meant when I wanted to come to town," Sam grumbled as Dean handed his reins over to a stable hand.

"Well, what would you rather do?" Dean question in a tone that clearly stated he didn't care as he flipped the boy a silver coin, "Take good care of her, kiddo," he leveled the boy with a threatening glare, "This is my baby."

Sam tried not to roll his eyes as he fished a couple copper coins out of his pocket, "I won't be here for long," he informed the stable hand that had the audacity to gaze at him suspiciously. As if the prince would try to weasel his way out of a measly stable fee!

Dean scoffed as he made his way through the surprisingly large crowd for this time of day. His baby brother could act as he wanted- and from the scrunched up look of disdain on his face as he glared at all of the unemployed drunks loitering around he was sure that a tantrum was coming on- but, Dean liked to enjoy the few times he had the chance to skip out on his duties and grab a drink.

"Gimme a beer. And keep 'em coming," the older princes informed the bartender who immediately slammed one down in front of him, his expression torn between greedy and wary. One would think the humans of the citadel would be used to company of dragons by now.

Dean shook the thoughts away with a long swig of his beer, "Sit down already, Sammy," Dean motioned to the uncomfortable stool beside him.

Sam glowered, "I don't know why you enjoy human company. You could at least spend your time with a phoenix."

"And exactly what sort of phoenix would reside in our kingdom, Sammy," Dean snorted and gazed around the tavern, "Dad would rip my title from me if he saw me with one. Hell, he'd rip your title if he'd heard you say that," he chuckled to himself as his gaze settled on peculiar man with messy black hair that stares back with brilliant blue eyes. Their eyes locked and Dean found himself unable to look away. His eyes were intense and seemed to stare right through the prince. The vibrant color of the stranger's eyes could easily rival the beauty of the ocean and he found himself lost inside the man's gaze.

"Dean? Dean!" Sam followed his brother's gaze to a strange man across who seemed small in his crumpled trench coat, "Dean would you stop eye fucking random strangers and pay attention to me?"

Dean jerked as his brother tanked his arm and tore him out of the man's trance. Had he really just been thinking a man's eyes were beautiful? He cast a wary glance to the half empty glass of beer before turning back to his brother with the best grin he could muster, "Okay, Samantha, it's time you learn to be a big girl and spend ten minutes by yourself."

Sam offered him his best bitchface, "Why don't I practice while you go talk to your little boyfriend over there," he motioned to the stranger who had turned his gaze to the window outside.

Dean snorted, "I'm not interested in him."

"Really," Sam raised an eyebrow, "Coulda fooled me with the way you were staring."

Dean narrowed his eyes, "That's a dude, Sam," he deadpanned, "I'm not interested."

"It's not like you haven't been with a dude before, Dean," Sam snickered as his brother spit his beer back into his cup and choked.

"We don't talk about that," he hissed and through a glance around him to see if anyone had overhear them, but his gaze almost immediately settled on the mysterious stranger.

Castiel could feel the gaze of the eldest prince burn into his back, but he refused to turn around. It had been a mistake to come to the heart of the Winchester kingdom, but this was the best place to find work. And of course, not only had he brought attention to himself, but he had attracted the attention of the prince.

He risked a quick glance back to the bar and froze when his eyes met a pair of soft green. He tensed as the prince stood from his stool and easily crossed the tavern to his table. Castiel quickly glance around him for an escape route, but none were available to him.

"Do we have a problem?" The prince frowned as he stared down the stranger who just stared longingly at the front door, "I said," Dean's voice took on a harsher tone, "'Do we have a problem'?"

The stranger cleared his throat, "No- no, sir. No problems here."

The prince narrowed his eyes, trying hard to refrain from getting caught up in those beautiful blues of his, "Then why do you keep staring at me?" he demanded.

The stranger cocked his head to the side, his eyes scrunched slightly, and Dean had the vague sense that he was being mocked, "Yes," he started slowly, "I may have been staring in your direction. I apologize."

A flash of fury crossed the prince's green eyes, "'Staring in my direction' my ass," he snapped, "You were staring right at me. Now I wanna know why!"

The man continued his confused stare for several seconds before Dean let out a short growl and stormed out of the tavern, a quick glance at the bar told him Sam had already gone. _Maybe Sammy's right. I should stop spending time in human places._

"Winchester!" a man growled from behind him as he rounded the tavern, "You spoiled little prick! Don't see any of daddy's men around to protect you now, do I?" he sneered and Dean vaguely recognized him as the brother of girl he'd slept with a few week back.

"I think you should leave here," Dean mused when he noticed the man's obvious stagger, "before you get hurt."

"I think it's you who's going to be hurt, boy," the man sneered as he pulled out his blade.

The loud cling of metal on metal drew Castiel's attention as he left the tavern. He still couldn't believe how close a call he'd had with the prince. A loud frustrated scream sliced through the air, drawing Castiel towards the alley beside the tavern.

He froze in place at the sight of two men fighting before him. His eye locked with soft green ones and in the next instant, the prince was thrown to the ground and a large drunkard loomed over him.

"Dean!" Castiel called out and threw his hands up on instinct.

Time passed slowly, one second the prince found himself once again lost in a sea and the next he was sprawled across the ground with a sharp pain shooting through his shoulder. A familiar, gruff voice called out his name and Dean looked back to his attacker just in time to see him slow as icicles covered his skin until he was a solid block of ice.

The blood drained from the stranger's face- from his rescuer's face- as he realized what he'd done. His eyes were wide and fearful as they stared down at the fallen prince, not wanting to be the first to move.

In an instant, Dean's reason flooded back to him and he jumped to his feet with his sword leveled at the stranger's throat, "Phoenix," he growled accusingly, and had all the proof he needed at the sight of the stranger cringing and backing away from him.

"Please. Don't," he man tried to beg, the look of fear in the man's eyes made the prince falter. He had never agreed with his father's purge of the phoenixes from the kingdom, and this man had done nothing wrong. He was going to die because of what he was. _Hell, he's gonna die because he saved me._

The prince lowered his sword and took a step back, "Leave," he murmured with a quick glance around to make sure no one was around to see them.

The stranger cocked his head to the side, the same way he'd done inside the tavern, "I do not understand."

"I said 'leave'. I'm not going to kill you," Dean sighed.

The man didn't even blink, "Why?" he spoke after a long stretch of silence.

Dean mustered up his best bitchface. Here he was letting this man walk free- against the law- and he was going to question him? "Why don't you tell me how you're stupid enough to come into Incendia? It's against the law for any phoenix to reside here, under punishment of death."

The stranger looked sheepish, "I need work," Dean almost wasn't able to catch the words.

His eyes narrowed in thought, "Come work at the palace."

The stranger's head snapped up, "What?"

"You heard me," the prince offered his savior a cocky grin, "My staff is short a servant anyways. And the work will be much safer there, with better pay. I'll keep an eye on you, as long as you can avoid doing," Dean motioned towards the frozen statue behind him, "well, that."

The stranger floundered for a moment before he finally found his voice, "Thank you," he shook his head, "But, why would you go through that trouble?"

Dean tried not to read too much into the question, or the way it was said, "You saved my life. I'm in your debt. This is the least I can do," the stranger nodded silently and the prince turned back towards the stable, motioning for the man to follow, "So, you gotta name?"

"Castiel."

The prince gave a curt nod that made Castiel wonder if he'd actually been paying attention to his name as they made it to the end of the alley and were greeted by the stable boy.

"Fetch my horse and saddle up another for my manservant," the prince commanded and the stable boy angrily stormed off to comply with the wished of the spoiled Winchester child.

They only waited for a moment before the stable boy came out with the prince's beautiful stallion and a rather old looking mare that Castiel feared wouldn't have the strength to carry him.

"So, you're a winter phoenix, then?" Dean inquired casually as they started back up the alley.

Castiel nodded hesitantly, "Yes. The only in my family for generations."

Dean cast a quick glance over him, "You're a rare creature, Cas. You're special."

Castiel wasn't sure what to say to that so the pair simply made their way towards the palace. It was much more impressive up close than near the gates of the citadel. From the gates, you could see the expansive height, but it was only from the foot of the castle- where only the dragons and their employees were permitted entrance- that the white towers loomed over you and pierced through the clouds.

Dean smirked slightly at the awed expression on his new servant's face as they entered his home. The prince led the way to where his chambers were, and almost instantly smacked into Crowley.

"Hey there, Crowley," Dean raised an eyebrow and dared his servant to say something about the prince abandoning him with the advisors and the king, "Got you a new one. Try not to mess this one up."

The dark look on Crowley's face made Dean pause, "Your Highness, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

It was only then that the prince took stock of the bruises and cuts that adorned his servant's body, "What happened?" he demanded.

"There- there was an ambush," Dean visibly gulped as his blood ran cold, "Most of the convoy is dead. They- Your Highness, they took the king."


	2. The Betrayal

The Betrayal

Castiel was forced to learn the ropes of his new job on his own. The head servant- Crowley, if he remembered correctly- had been preoccupied with helping the prince adjust to his position as acting king, and the others that worked win him were not fond of the man the prince had hand-picked to join the top arc of the servant staff.

Many of them sneered at Castiel when he passed, and didn't bother to make their whispers discreet when he talked about how he wouldn't last long. The elder prince was picky about who he kept around, and the positions that most interacted with him were often vacant.

Castiel shook the thoughts away. He didn't want to think about how all the prince had to do to get rid of him was arrest him for being a phoenix. He didn't want to think about how those thoughts made his chest ache.

He neatly balanced the prince's breakfast in one hand as he moved to open the door of the banquet hall where the temporary king had set up shop. Castiel stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. Piles of papers and maps stretched across the long table with the prince at the head, head bowed in his hands.

"Sire?" He questioned from the doorway, "I have your breakfast."

Dean's head snapped up at the sound of his voice. Though Castiel retained a high position-for a servant, anyways- he had rarely seen the phoenix since they'd met at the bar.

"Set it down here," the temporary king piled up some of the papers to make room for the plate.

The phoenix wordlessly set the platter of eggs, sausage, and bread down in its designated place before moving to the small table in the corner of the room that held two glasses and a pitcher of water. Castiel hastily sloshed some water into the glass and took a quick sip.

"Crowley already tested the water. Just bring me the glass."

The servant bowed his head as if struck as he quickly moved to give the older man his water, splashing water across the table as he did so. Castiel mentally kicked himself as he snatched up the towel he carried with him and tried to mop up his mess before the water could stretch towards the various papers.

The prince grabbed his servant's hand and tried to ignore the butterflies that exploded in his stomach, "Leave it, Cas. It's not hurting anything."

Castiel flushed. He should be able to do something as simple as get a glass of water, but of course he couldn't even manage that. At least he hadn't spilled the food over everything. The servant stepped back towards the wall as the prince bounced between eating his food and pouring over the papers, only coming forward when he was needed to refill the prince's glass.

Several slow moments passed by in agony for Castiel, but Dean was too absorbed in the reports before him to take any notice. John had been gone too long, and with no ransom note it was unlikely the king would be alive. But, Dean had never trusted Alastair and Gordon, so didn't plan on taking their advice now. He had to find his father. He was out there somewhere.

With a loud bang, the large doors of the banquet hall flew open. Dean raised his head slowly and turned to glare at a breathless Crowley that had burst into the room.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Crowley?" He snapped, more than tired of his idiot servant. He just wished he could find his father and have the time to replace him. Dean's glaze flickered over to the petrified pheonix. Maybe Cas could be trustworthy...

"We've found the king, sire," the elder servant panted and wiped the wet sheen from his forehead, "We have a patrol outside waiting for you."

Dean shot up to his feet. How had they found the location? He had poured over the papers and maps to no avail, what could they have found that he'd missed? "Castiel," he whirled around to face the startled pheonix, "Pack a bag and fetch my brother. You have twenty minutes."

Crowley scowled as the young servant dashed out of the room, "Why are you bringing him?" He demanded and the prince just stared him through with an angry glare.

"Mind your place, Crowley. Remember who the master is here."

Crowley glowered but said nothing more as he turned and led his master out to the patrol.

Castiel dashed through the hallways as he tried to determine which of his tasks he should do first. He gritted his teeth and decided it would be best to get Sam first. The servant quickly altered his course and made his way through the string of busy hallways, ignoring the mix of dirty looks and smirks, as he raced to the west wing of the palace where the royal rooms were located.

It took him longer than anticipated to make it to the young prince's room, but after almost crashing into an older servant with a large bouquet of flowers, he finally slid to a stop outside of Sam's room. The phoenix took a moment to try and calm his breathing before knocking softly on the door.

"Enter," the tire voice of the young prince wafted towards Castiel, and he wasted no time hurrying into the room, "What is it?"

The younger prince raised an eyebrow as his brother's newest servant rushed into his room. He allowed the boy a couple of moments to recapture his breath before repeating himself, "What is it?"

"My master wishes for you to meet with his convoy in front of the palace," Castiel breathed, hoping his voice was as respectful as he was trying to make it, "They've found the King."

Sam's eyes widened in surprise for a moment as he threw a quick glance around his chambers, "Alright, my servant's in town. Pack me a bag and we'll head out," he paused and through a glance at the strange servant, "What do mean 'they'? Who found him?"

Castiel stopped as he tried to recall a name, "I-I don't know, your royal highness. Prince Dean's head servant- Crowley- informed us."

The young prince nodded shortly and worked on changing himself while his brother's servant sped around his room to gather his things and throw them into his bag.

Castiel mentally cursed himself as he rushed to get the strange prince's things together. He should have just run by his room on the way over, but now he just hoped that the trip wouldn't last more than a day or so. He moved stiffly around room as he felt Sam's eyes on him. As long as he'd been working at the palace, he'd never actually met the young prince and it felt odd to be working for him now.

The pair were done in a matter of minutes and both hurried out to the front of the palace where the convoy was waiting. The elder prince narrowed his eyes as his brother and his servant exited the palace together. He'd expected Cas to grab his bag and be out while Sam's servant came out with him.

"Where's Garth?" Dean questioned as he climbed on top of his horse with the others.

Sam raised an eyebrow at his brother's dark tone, "I sent him into town."

The elder prince snickered. He was surprised that his brother hadn't fired him, but they had to keep their promise to their uncle to keep him employed, "Why don't you just reassign him?"

The younger brother mustered up his best bitch face, "You think I haven't tried that?" he snapped, "He just keeps coming back. We're gonna have to talk to Bobby about this at some point. I can't stand him."

Dean chuckled, "You know what he'll say. Why don't you convince dad to transfer him to the lower side of his staff?"

Sam sighed and brushed back his long hair, "Maybe I will," he glanced over to where Alastair and Gordon were both running up to meet the group, "Oh, Hell, no."

Alastair offered him a cruel smile, "We just wanted to wish you boys luck on your mission. I'm sure you'll need it."

Both princes narrowed their eyes at the pair as they coaxed their horses forward, leading the convoy towards the gate. The group moved slowly out of the citadel with the two princes at the head with the two servants just behind them.

Once free of the gate and the bustling streets of the citadel, the convoy surged forward as one down the winding road away from the palace and towards the old hunting cabin that neither prince had been to since it had been rebuilt.

The pair exchanged a nervous glance as they came to a stop at their refuge. Night had long since fallen, and the group was exhausted. The princes relished in the power they held over the group as they ordered the guards to take the horses to the secondary lodge, a little ways into the forest, and had the two servants bring their things into the house.

Dean heaved a heavy sigh. The place looked exactly as it had before. A glance towards his little brother confirmed that he wasn't the only one gazing around the large cabin, but Sam wouldn't have had any memory of the place from before the fire.

The elder prince shook his head and roped his thoughts back under control as he turned to the two servants that were making sure that both of the princes' things had made it safely inside.

"Hey, Crowley," Dean called with a barely contained smirk.

"Yes, sire?" the older man jumped up when he heard his name summoned, and tried to determine what the prince could possibly want so soon.

"I want you to go and tend to the guards. I think Cas, here, can take care of Sammy and I for the night."

Sam held back a snicker at the servant's obviously outraged expression as he cleared his throat and gave a stiff bow, "Of course, your royal highness," he cast a dark look towards Castiel before storming out of the cabin.

With the older servant gone from the room, neither prince could help but indulge in the laughter they'd restrained, "You know, Sammy?" Dean smirked, "I'll take Garth off your hands if you take Crowley."

Sam scoffed, "That's okay. I think I'll stick with Garth, thanks," he paused for a moment as he stretched, "I think I'm gonna call it, Dean. Have your servant bring my things to my room."

Dean narrowed his eyes slightly and turned his back on his brother, "Cas, you heard him. Grab his bag and follow him to his room."

Castiel nodded quickly and snatched up the bag he had packed that morning before hurrying down the hallway after the younger prince.

Dean frowned as he glanced towards where the bags had been, the only thing that was left was his own bag, "Hey, Cas?" Dean questioned when his servant reentered the room, "Where are your things?"

"What do you mean, sire?" the servant questioned as he fidgeted in his place. He had never had to wait on his master on his own and now he was having to serve both of the princes. He just wished that the elder prince had allowed Crowley to stay.

"Where's your pack?" he questioned and jerked his head over to where his bag lay.

"Oh," the young servant flushed, "I-um- didn't bring one?" his voice trailed off as he suddenly became more interested in the artwork that lined the walls.

"What do you mean you didn't bring one?" Dean raised an eyebrow, "There was plenty of time to inform my brother of the trip and pack a bag."

"I apologize, sire," Castiel chewed on his lower lip, not sure whether or not to just leave it at that, "It took a while to pack Prince Samuel's bag."

Dean clenched his teeth together as he threw a glare in the direction of his brother's room, "Look, Cas," he muttered darkly, "You are my servant. I don't want you to be taking orders from other people."

Castiel lowered his head, "I apologize, sire," he muttered again and heard a deep sigh escape the elder prince's lips.

"It's alright," he muttered and shook his head, not sure why his servant packing a bag for his baby brother bothered him so much, "Come on, Cas. I'm sure I can find some clothes for you in my room."

Castiel slinked behind the prince as they traveled back down the hallway he had gone with Sam minutes before. He stood silently when they slipped into the room as Dean riffled through his things for something for the servant to wear.

Castiel gazed idly around the room as he waited. Just like the rest of the 'cabin' it wasn't lacking in luxury. The large bed looked plush beneath the silky comforter and the dresser and nightstands looked handcrafted from a dark wood. The carpet beneath his feet looked to be the same soft material that was found in the rooms of the palace, and the smooth hardwood of the rest of the cabin was neatly polished.

"Here," Dean blindly tossed his servant a pair of old, worn pants that were probably a bit loose, but good enough for him to wear tonight, "You can wear this tonight, we'll look for some better fitting clothes in the morning."

"Er- thank you," the servant shifted on his feet.

Dean grinned, "It's not a problem, Cas. But, next time? Make sure you have a bag."

Castiel nodded fervently, his gaze locked on the floor, "I will, sire."

The prince sighed and headed back out to the living room, knowing his servant would follow, "Why don't you grab some whiskey and a couple glasses for us, Cas?"

The servant looked surprise, but didn't question it as he fled to grab what was asked of him. He set the intricately carved goblet and the whiskey down on the sleek table before the prince before stepping back to take his place in the corner of the room.

"Cas, sit down," Dean chuckled softly at his panic stricken servant as he sloshed some whiskey into the two glasses, "Have a drink with me."

It was hard for the prince not to laugh at Castiel's wide eyed gaze as those sapphire orbs looked for a way out. But, in the end, Castiel plopped down on the couch right next to the prince.

Dean choked on his drink as he scooted to the end of the couch, "Dude, personal space."

Castiel muttered an apology as he sipped at his drink. The pair started up a light banter as they drained several glasses, "Hey, Dean?" the servant was hesitant about using his master's name, regardless of being told countless times that night to do so.

"Hmm?" the prince murmured, amused at how little alcohol it had taken to loosen up his shy servant.

"Why does your father hate my kind?" he asked tentatively as he stared into his newly filled glass.

Dean sighed, not really wanting to speak on that subject, "What do you know?"

Castiel shrugged, "Not much. Just what we learned in school. Your dad was betrayed by a phoenix and now he wants them all dead. I never did understand that."

The prince sighed heavily, "It was my father's servant- his name was Azazel. He'd always accompany us when we came out to this lodge. It was the first time we'd been out here since Sammy'd been born. I'm not sure why- father won't talk about it- but he'd forbidden Azazel from going anywhere near Sam. So, he set the house on fire. Father handed Sammy to me and went after him and mother tried to get us out. But, the building collapsed before she could make it outside."

"Oh," Castiel muttered softly, "I didn't realize- I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have asked-"

"Cas, it's fine," Dean offered him a tired smile. It had been a long time since he'd been comfortable enough to talk about it. Hell, he couldn't even talk to Sam about it.

Castiel opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the sound of knocking. Dean sighed again, "That'll be dinner. Go get my brother."

The servant nodded enthusiastically, thankful for being saved from trying to change the subject to something more pleasant. He jumped up from the couch when the prince moved to open the door and dashed down the hallway to where the younger prince was resting.

"Your royal highness?" Castiel questioned hesitantly as he slipped into the room, "Prince Dean sent me to inform you that it is time for dinner."

Sam groaned, only managing to rouse himself from bed at the sound of his brother's cursing from the living room. He jumped out of bed and followed the sounds of crashing with the young servant hot on his heels.

The young prince froze when he entered the living room, "What the hell is going on here?" he roared.

Alastair and Gordon both stood in the doorway with Dean restrained against the wall. Just as the young prince moved to go to his brother's rescue, the window behind him broke and the guards he had traveled with burst into the lodge.

"Where have you been?" Sam snapped, "Arrest them!"

The guards smirked devilishly as they surged forward and grabbed the younger prince. They'd had suffered under the Winchester family for so long, they hadn't thought they'd be able to make the trip to the cabin with them intact.

Dean thrashed against the hold of his captors. An animalistic growl escaped his lips as the dragon within him clawed its way to the surface. But, before he could make the transformation and shed his human form, he felt the sting of a needle pierce his skin.

The elder prince let out an inhuman growl as Alastair stabbed a syringe into his neck, the sight snapping Castiel out of his trance. He glance back to where the young prince was being held down by the guards they'd traveled with to the cabin, and in an instant he felt the tell-tale icy chill of his transformation spread through his veins.

Dean looked up in wonder as his servant's sapphire eyes began to glow an ice blue and his frosty wings spread back behind him looking very much like the wings of an angel. _His_ angel, Dean corrected, falling back on the floor as the binding elixir spread through his veins and suppressed his dragon nature while forfeiting his control of his limbs.

Castiel held up his hand and in an instant, the group of dragons surrounding the young prince became statues of ice, and he whirled around to face the two advisors who had abandoned the elder prince on the floor in favor of Castiel.

Alastair huffed out a breath of flame that Castiel dove to avoid while Gordon moved behind him with a spare syringe to ensure the younger prince wasn't able to fight.

"Forget it," Alastair hissed, "Leave them. It doesn't matter now anyways."

Sam growled as Gordon made for the window and Alastair dashed out the door, "Too late for what?" he snapped, running over to make sure his big brother was unharmed.

Castiel simply turned around and placed his palm against the head of one of the guards, allowing the ice around his head to melt while keeping his body wrapped in a cocoon of ice.

Sam saw what he was doing and in an instant was up on his feet and in front of the guard, "What is this?" he demanded, "What are you planning?"

The guard sneered, "What makes you think I'd tell you, Winchester?"

Sam narrowed his eyes and his gaze landed on the leg of a table that had broken in the struggle, "This might," he murmured as he picked up the block of wood and smashed his hand, watching the blood red shards sprinkle to the ground as the guard shrieked, "Now, I can keep doing this. Or you can tell me what Alastair and Gordon are planning."

The guard looked fearful as Sam circled around to his other hand, "Alright!" he gasped, "They've framed Prince Dean for the death of King John," the man took in a shaky breath, "They've planted the proof they needed and they're going to take the crown."

Sam growled, his eyes narrowed to the slits of his dragon as he fought for control. His nails elongated to claws which he quickly used to rip out the traitor's throat, "What are we going to do now?" he glanced over to where his drugged brother lay sprawled across the floor, "We can't go back home. They'll have us hanged."

"My brother," Sam jumped as the young servant spoke up, "He lived in Glaciem. He'll house us and you guys can figure out what you want to do."

Sam blinked as he stared at the young servant, "Thank you…Castiel. Help me get Dean out of here."

Castiel nodded and threw the elder prince over his shoulder as if he weighed nothing, leaving the younger prince to trail after him as they headed to the still saddled horses.

"Here," Sam moved to tie a rope between two of the horses, "You take him for now. We should get out of their before they come back."

Castiel nodded and, with Sam's help, was soon situated on the horse with Dean pressed against his back. He tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach as Sam hopped up on his horse and they eased their way back towards the road.

"So, Castiel," Sam questioned once they were well on their way down back roads that the servant seemed to be familiar with, "Who is this brother of yours."

"His name is Gabriel."


End file.
